Bite and Run
by The curiosity of Tom
Summary: As Elsa had taken her deep breaths, her beautiful eyes changed color to a deep red and widened in surprise. Elsa now had the look of a wild animal on the hunt, and faster then Anna could register Elsa bit down on her sisters neck. The last thing Anna remembered before she fainted was Elsa's face filled with fright, before she ran out of the room. Vampire AU.
1. Chapter 1, Bite and Run

**WARNING:** This contains incest.

For anyone reading this. I've had this story in my mind for a long time, and I just have to write it out. If I don't, I think I will become unable to write anything else. I really enjoy reading Elsanna fanfiction, but I think they are incredibly unrealistic. Well maybe what I believe to be unrealistic is the incest part. I believe Araragi-san describes siscons incredibly well, "Falling in love with your sister is just a fantasy for those who don't have sisters." (Yes I totally stole this from Joey). But what an interesting fantasy, and what a cute pair these particular siblings are. Thank you for reading.

 **Bite and Run**

 _Cold hands roamed her body. She had closed eyes. She could feel nothing but those delicate hands. Everywhere, caressing, greedily fondling. They found her breasts, their caress became intense, made her want more. "Please.." She breathed, as her heartbeat intensified so much that she thought it was going to burst. One of the hands made its way across her stomach, further down. She was so worked up that it didn't take long before she came. As she neared climax, she heard her sister, Elsa, whisper in her ear sensually "Come for me, Anna!"_

Anna woke from her dream with a gasp. Arousal still clouded her mind. She had just had a wet dream. A wet dream about her sister. It was really embarrassing and really improper, now she had to change her undergarments. What would their mother say?

As she really realized what she had dreamed of, a single tear ran down her cheek. She was incredibly sad that it had been a dream. She knew she shouldn't want it. It was wrong on so many levels. Yet in the past she had a lot of similar dreams about her sister. She had always known she had a thing for her own gender. Just for that her mother would call her an abomination, not that she had ever told her mother.

It was the year 1914. Humans had become highly modern, they had achieved things far advanced then anything in the last century then ever before, such as automobiles and even flying machines. But society had stayed the same.

Anna had always known she was an oddball of some kind. It wasn't until she looked at her sister with lust, that she felt guilt. Anna lived in a rather well respected family, with many servants. She had accepted that she would never act on her attraction. She would wed whatever man that her mother decided for her.

She knew that she shouldn't, but she had done her best to keep suitors away from her sisters ever since she noticed how she felt. It was after being rather rude to one of these suitors, a coupleof days a go, that she had been sent to her room to stay "Until you have learned your lesson!", as her mother had said, she had not been allowed out yet.

As Anna heard a knock on her door, she wiped away her tear, and answered in a quiet voice "Come in." She was highly alarmed when she saw her sister, whom she had just dreamed of, looking very afraid, unnaturally pale and out of breath.

Anna knew that Elsa had been visiting the city with some of her friends. She hurried from the bed to her sister, putting a hand on each shoulder, noticing that she was freezing, looked into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes and said "Elsa, look into my eyes," and, as her sister did as she was told, Anna continued, "now take deep some deep breaths and tell me.." She didn't finish her sentence.

As Elsa had taken her deep breaths, her beautiful eyes changed color to a deep red and widened in surprise. Elsa now had the look of a wild animal on the hunt, and faster then Anna could register Elsa bit down on her sisters neck. The last thing Anna remembered before she fainted was Elsa's face filled with fright, before she ran out of the room.

* * *

When Anna woke, everything was overwhelming. She could hear everything, see everything, much better then ever before. She closed her eyes and found that sound brought her pictures as easily as sight had before. As she breathed, her mind showed her trails of scent.

She got herself to a sitting position and looked around. She was on the floor in her room. She rose and walked towards her bed, passing a window, as she entered the sunlight she started to feel a burn, yelped and quickly retreated to her bed.

She was scared now. She had red about vampires. After what happened yesterday and just now, Anna thought that maybe she had turned into one. She reached after her hand mirror, to check her mouth for fangs, and as she looked into it she gasped, as she had no reflection.

She thought back to the night before. Elsa had been pale, frightened and she had bitten her. Thankfully she could close her curtains with the pull of a string. She did and waited for nightfall. For once she was happy that she was grounded, she didn't have to have an excuse to avoid the sunlight, that she usually loved to bask in.

As she sat on her bed, trying to comprehend what she had become worrying about her sister, her mother came in, not knocking like she usually does. She seems worried and that worry shines through as she speaks, seemingly about to cry, "Elsa haven't returned yet." she said as she closed in and hugged Anna.

As she hugged Anna, she felt that she was incredibly cold, "You're freezing child, get under the covers!" she said and put Anna under said covers, tugging her in like she was five years old.

Anna had been careful with how she breathed around her mother and as she laid down beside her Anna found that she didn't have an impulse to bite her, strange considering that Elsa clearly had no control when she had bitten Anna.

In her mothers embrace Anna listened, as her mother talked; "Your father is searching the town. Elsa's friends have all come home. All of them said that Elsa just disappeared in the crowd." She continued to talk but Anna didn't listen too hard. She knew that Elsa had returned that night. She was worried but took comfort in her mothers arms. She would search for Elsa at nightfall.

* * *

When nightfall came Anna thought about what she should do. She would find Elsa first, but what then? Could she return? Would her parents accept a vampire as their daughter? Would she be killed? It was probably better to disappear like Elsa had, her parents were firm believers of the church.

It would spare her parents some grief, but only a little. Losing two daughters in one night is better then losing one and killing another, in one night. With that thought she packed the things she would need. Her parents were busy with the authorities, and had taken most of the servants with them to help. It wasn't hard to move about collecting what she needed.

When she had finished packing the necessary things, she wondered how she should go about finding her sister. She took a sniff and found Elsa's scent from yesterday. She noticed that the scent from yesterday was different from the scent from Elsa's room.

They both smelt incredibly good, and they were both undoubtedly Elsa. But the scent in the room was like a delicious food while the other was simply the scent of a person.

The scent in the room made Anna understand how Elsa could lose control like she did yesterday. She thought about that fact a little as she picked up some of Elsa's stuff, that she would surely want when Anna found her.

When she finished up in Elsa's room she went outside, following the scent, and immediately lost it as it lead her to a crowded street. She then wondered aimlessly in her hopes of finding her sister.

In her aimless search she came across a person who had another scent then the rest of them. She wasn't her sister but she wasn't food either. As Anna walked up to the person she turned around. She was a beautiful blond girl, though nowhere near as beautiful as Elsa, with ridiculously long her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as Anna searched through her bag and pulled out her hand mirror and held it up so that her own reflection along with the girls should have been there. Should have but weren't.

"I knew it." Anna whispered, with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2, Picking Up A Lost Kitten

**Picking Up A Lost Kitten**

The stranger looked at Anna with caution and repeated "Can I help you? Are you all right?"

"I.. I'm so confused," Anna responded "I'm looking for my sister, she must be so frightened, a little like I am now. I didn't understand when she bit me, she must have been so incredibly confused, she must feel so alone, so guilty. Can you help me find her?"

"Wait your sister bit you? Did you just turn? Can you please start from the beginning?" the stranger said but stopped Anna before she could continue, "It may be best if we do this inside, come this way." she led her to a resident nearby, and before they entered she hastily said "Please come in" As she pulled Anna through the door. Anna was pulled to a nice soft sofa before saying "My name is Rapunzel, if there is anything I can do to help I will, but I need you to calm down first, can you do that?" Anna took a few deep breaths and then nodded. "Now tell me from the beginning." said Rapunzel and Anna started talking, telling Rapunzel everything.

"..And then I searched aimlessly, until I ran into you. You had a different scent about you so I decided to test with my mirror." Anna sighed, before asking, "Now, will you help me find my sister?"

Rapunzel had a shocked look on her face. It took her a couple of seconds to respond, "I'll help. I'll send word for a private investigator, but you must stay here. I have to teach you about what you are. You will gain nothing from wondering the streets like you did before." She wrote a note, then gave it to a manservant, "Now lets talk about what you have become." she paused a little "Your case is strange. I have never seen nor heard of a case like this before." She looked at Anna like she was some kind of a rare animal. "Whenever we feed there is a small chance that our victim will turn. I have fed off a lot of humans throughout the years but I have never turned one and I have lived for little over five centuries. To have two vampires turned at the same time is unheard of."

Anna gasped "Five centuries?!"

Rapunzel laughed before saying "Yes well, vampires are immortal, though not indestructible. We burn in sunlight and if we get a stake through our heart we die, though if we avoid that we are immortal. Which is why we must avoid detection at all costs, thankfully humans have begun to view us as myths. Even so the fact that we need to be invited in if we want to enter any building is quite bothersome." She sighed, "Normally it's the one who turns you that need to teach you this, but under the circumstances I'll have to do it. How much do you know of our kind?"

"Next to nothing. I know the general idea. Do we have to drink blood to survive? I noticed that you didn't include hunger in the things that can kill us."

"It's possible to survive without, it's just.. unpleasant. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why does some humans smell better then others? Why couldn't my sister stop herself from biting me?"

Rapunzel hesitated a bit, "Erh.. Well.. We hunger most for the blood of those that we are most attracted to.. Uhm sexually. So.. uh for your sister to lose control like that, she must have been incredibly attracted to you." as she spoke she carefully observed Anna.

Rapunzel had expected Anna to be a little disturbed by this fact. Instead, to her surprise, Anna just blushed and, with a somewhat hopeful tone and a smile on her lips, asked "Is that really true?"

Rapunzel smiled and asked, "So, how long have you been in love with your sister?" Anna paled. it seemed that she hadn't realized that she had given herself away, "Don't worry, I have seen plenty of siblings in love in my lifetime.. Some monarchies even encouraged it, you know, 'to keep the bloodline clean'." Rapunzel said and gave Anna a calming smile.

"For a couple of years.." Anna replied carefully watching Rapunzel's reaction, "I always thought that there was no chance that she ever would feel the same way. I had accepted that we would both be wed to some man. It's a miracle that no one of us are married yet, with me being nineteen and her being twenty-one." with a smile she added, "Though I may have scared a great deal of men away from her."

Rapunzel giggled softly said, "Thats cute," then glanced at Anna's bags and added "I assume you can't go back to your parents," she looked Anna, who mumbled a somewhat sad affirmative answer, in the eyes and said, "You can live with me if you'd like? I've got room, and could use the company."

"You would do that for me? A stranger?"

"We have met before you know. Your family is one of the only ones who didn't mind my need to stay away from the sun. You were occupied with your sister at the time, I guess it's not surprising that you can't remember me."

"We have?" Anna said with a confused hesitant smile,"Well all right then. If it's not too much of a bother, I'll take you up on that offer then."

"Besides you kinda look like a lost kitten, and what kind of monster leaves a lost kitten to fend for herself?" Rapunzel said with chuckle, "Now there is something I want to teach you. Something incredibly neat that vampires can do," she paused to think for a moment before continuing, "Maybe its easiest to show you. You see, vampires can shape-shift into flying nocturnal creatures." as she concluded that sentence, she turned into a cute little pygmy owl.

"Woah! Thats so cool!" Anna exclaimed with wide eyes, as Rapunzel turned back into her humanoid form.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it." Rapunzel said with a big smile, "Now it's your turn. What you need to do is to spread your arms to the side and imagine wings, the rest should come on instinct."

Anna did as she was told, feeling a bit silly as she spread her arms. As soon as she imagined wings everything was suddenly much bigger. She felt that she was about to fall so she flapped her wings, she looked to her sides and saw two black wings and then she felt weightless, she was flying. As she tried to speak, to express her joy, nothing but squeaks came out of her mouth.

"Just imagine yourself humanoid again and it will be so" Rapunzel said, and Anna did so.

"That was strange." Anna said a little disoriented by the changing perspectives, "Was I a bat?"

"Yeah, the shape you take depends on the person. Most of us are owls, bats are fairly common, though I have seen the odd moth and even some fireflies." Rapunzel turned to walk to a hallway, "Now let me show you where your new room will be." Anna followed curiously exploring the resident with her eyes as Rapunzel continued, "It's the best of my guest rooms. All rooms are fitted with curtains that will easily keep the sun out, so you don't have to worry about that too much."

The room was about the same size as her former had been. Soon after they had arrived at the room, one of the servants came with Anna's belongings. The first thing Anna did was to find the most recent photograph she had of Elsa and put it on the nightstand.

"Thats Elsa I presume?" Rapunzel asked and Anna just nodded, "She is quite beautiful. It must have been hard for you."

"You cannot imagine." Anna replied quietly looking at the photo.

"Well, the servants in my employment know what I am and have no problem with it, you should be able to feel comfortable, with what you have become, here." Rapunzel said feeling that Anna needed a moment alone, "I'm sure one of them will even let you feed of them. I shall gather the willing."

Anna sat on the bed, a storm of feelings roared through her, some of them conflicted. She was scared that she had to leave home, she didn't know anything about the world, she felt shameful for the worry she was causing her parents, even though it was necessary, she also felt a little lonely at the thought that she would probably never see them again.

She also felt free, more then she ever had, and more then anything she felt hopeful. She might have a chance of getting her innermost and darkest desire fulfilled. This hope made her smile, it made it all worth it.

After a little while Rapunzel came back with a man and a woman and said, "I asked around the staff if anyone would be willing to let you feed off them, these two volunteered. This is Jon and this is Maria. Please choose one." She gestured at the humans.

Anna walked up to them and took in their scent. The man didn't smell awfully appealing and the woman just appealing enough to be acceptable. She didn't smell nearly as good as Elsa's room had, but she doubted she would ever experience anything like that.

Anna had expected this though. She had experienced, as she had wandered the streets, that the blood of her own sex was what appealed to her, which made sense from what she had been told. "I'll choose Maria. I don't think I could ever drink a mans blood."

Rapunzel smiled, "Very well. I thought that might be so, but you never know. Well now, the only humans I have shared our true nature with is my staff, and I am not about to tell it to a private detective, so as long as you're all right with that," she took Anna's hand in her own "Let's find your girl!"


	3. Chapter 3, Subject: Security

I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in such a long time. I'm gonna be honest, this is going to happen a lot. I doubt i'll ever have a stable posting rate. Have this short not-really-a-chapter, chapter, hope you'll enjoy.

 **Subject: Security**

* * *

16/07/2017, 16:04

 **From** : Frost

 **To:** Anderson

 **Subject:** Security

It seems like someone has been poking around seeking information about one of your aliases. Both on the net and in the city of London.

* * *

16/07/2017, 16:40

 **From** : Anderson

 **To:** Frost

 **Subject:** RE:Security

Which one? I have a lot of aliases. Who is poking?

* * *

16/07/2017, 17:15

 **From** : Frost

 **To:** Anderson

 **Subject:** RE:RE:Security

Elsa Caulfield. What have you used this one for? I don't recognize it.

A private investigator named Kristoff Bjorgman.

* * *

17/07/2017, 10:32

 **From** : Anderson

 **To:** Frost

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:Security

That is none of your business. Find out who he is working for and why.

17/07/2017, 11:06

* * *

 **From** : Frost

 **To:** Anderson

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

He is working for Rapunzel Fitzherbert, the CEO of the American Carona Co.  
The why is unknown, I'd have to approach him.

17/07/2017, 12:11

* * *

 **From** : Anderson

 **To:** Frost

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

Approach him without revealing your connection with me. Find out what she wants and how much they know.

17/07/2017, 12:15

 **From** : Frost

 **To:** Anderson

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

Understood. I'll initiate contact and send you the details.

* * *

17/07/2017, 12:18

 **From** : Anderson

 **To:** Frost

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

I'm pretty sure she is a vampire. Remember what I said about vampires? This applies here.

* * *

17/07/2017, 13:07

 **From** : Frost

 **To:** Anderson

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

I remember. "Don't trust them."

I mailed him claiming to be a fellow private investigator looking for you. We are meeting at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, a café in London.

* * *

17/07/2017, 13:12

 **From** : Anderson

 **To:** Frost

 **Subject:** RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Security

Good. Keep me posted.


End file.
